Love
by inuyashafan713
Summary: Inuyasha compares Kagome to Kikyo..again and she threatens to leave


CHAPTER 1  
  
Disclaimer: inhale exhale Nope I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!! SIT BOY!!!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs." I'm going home I have a family and a life on the other side of the well I gotta go now!"  
  
Spell just wore off and Inuyasha gets up  
  
"You ain't going nowhere wench the jewel shards are more important than anything else!! Kikyo would've been out finding the shards already" Inuyasha snapped  
  
"Fine then get her to do the shard hunt with you Inuyasha 'cause I quit!!!" Kagome cried "I'm tired of this Inuyasha if you want Kikyo here instead of me just say so and I'll do something to get her to join the shard hunt with you"  
  
"NOOO! Kagome please don't leave I need you!!" Shippou cried clingy to the front of her shirt "I don't wanna lose my new mommy I already lost my old mommy and daddy Please don't leave me Please! Please! Please!! "  
  
"You wanna come with me I'm sure Sota would love a playmate "Kagome said  
  
"Yay!!!" Shippou squealed loudly and Kagome put her arms around him and kissed his forehead.  
  
'How can I be so uncaring?! I Know how much I love her she accepts me for being the half breed that I am and never once asked me to use the jewel to become human she stayed with me She shed tears for me and she even comforts me after I transform to full demon form' Inuyasha thought. Kikyo came out of the bushes hearing everything that was said. Inuyasha frowned.  
  
"Kagome Just leave Inuyasha doesn't need you he needs me I can see the shards and I won't stop to rest so much I'm not weak like you are" Kikyo said  
  
"Ya Know what Kikyo?! Just shut your trap if you really loved Inuyasha you wouldn't want to change him you'd accept him for being a hanyou and love him even though he's a hanyou!!" Kagome snapped. "I do but I'm not the one he's in love with you are you two deserve each other Inuyasha I just want you to be happy"  
  
Kagome dropped to her knees and cried. Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore he wrapped his arms around Kagome and comforted her.  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't compare you to her Kagome you two are nothing alike I was only with Kikyo out of pity because we were both lonely you remember that time you saved me from Kaguya?" Inuyasha said "You told me you liked me better as a hanyou. I called you lame for it. Then when I became a full demon you kissed me. I kissed back and then I promised to stay a hanyou for a while longer just for you ... I meant it. I want to stay a hanyou. If I become human I become a weakling you remember that spider demon I became helpless and you held my head in your lap I felt light head"  
  
"That was the poison going through your body" Kagome said playfully burying her face into Inuyasha's tensed chest. "The poison was getting to you"  
  
"When I met you I knew it was true love and I never let you go home 'cause I hate being without you. You've changed me. You gave me the caring that I never had as a child. My mom would be the only person to stand up for me as a child. All the kids would call me a half-breed, ignore me, yank my ears, beat me up, tie my sleeves together so I trip over them, push me in the mud, and throw things at me. I'm a freak I've accepted that..." Inuyasha said sadly reminiscing the bad childhood memories.  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
"Oh are your ears real?" a young girl asked  
  
"Um...Yeah...w...why?" 4-year-old Inuyasha asked  
  
"Then I guess this will hurt" The little girl said and yanked both of his ears. Inuyasha whimpered and backed away rubbing his sore ears. "Oh...sorry...NOT! Oh well doesn't matter you're not important you're just a pathetic half-breed" The little girl skipped away.  
  
Inuyasha saw his mother to the side with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Mother?" Inuyasha said "Why is everyone so mean to me? Will I ever make a friend? Someone who likes me for who I am?"  
  
"My baby boy I'm sure you will. You'll find a girl to make your mate." Izayoi said stroking his hair. She kissed the top of his head and rubbed his ears softly.  
  
"Mama?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Yes what is it my darling?" Izayoi asked. He laid down in her lap and she stroked his long soft silver hair.  
  
"What's a mate?" Inuyasha asked snuggling into his mothers stomach.  
  
"A mate is someone you really love that you want to be with forever" Izayoi said "You'll find the right girl I'm sure of it. When you do find that one true love you'll have to hold on to it and not let it slip away. You'll have to take care of it and your love will grow."  
  
"Mommy is you daddy's mate?" Inuyasha asked. Izayoi smiled down at her son.  
  
"Yes I am "Izayoi said  
  
END OF FLASHBACK   
  
"That's why I can't let you go" Inuyasha said " My mother said that when I found my true love I should hold on and not let you get away "  
  
"That girl yanked your ears?! That bitch!" Kagome snapped, "I love your ears they're sexy"  
  
"Uh...really?" Inuyasha said blushing. "You think they're sexy?"  
  
"Yes very" Kagome said in a seductive voice. 'What am I doing?' she thought 'did I just admit that I think his ears are sexy?! What's wrong with me?'  
  
Their hearts raced and they forgot about Kikyo being there, watching everything.  
  
"Oh how touching they're just dog ears. Don't need to get all mushy about it." Kikyo snapped, "Gees!"  
  
Inuyasha lifted Kagome's chin with his thumb and forefinger and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Kagome tilted her head slightly and supported the back of his head with one hand. She kissed back slowly. They ignored Kikyo as they enjoyed kissing each other. They broke off the kiss and smiled at each other.  
  
"Wow" Inuyasha said and slowly opened his eyes. Kagome smiled and brushed her lips against his gently. "Please don't leave me. I know I don't deserve you to stay..."  
  
"But I want to stay so I can be with you." Kagome said and leaned her head against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his torso. He gently stroked her soft silky smooth hair and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I shall not allow this!!! Inuyasha you're mine. You can't be with this cheap pathetic copy!!!" Kikyo snapped angrily  
  
"Kagome is not a pathetic, cheap copy! I don't want to be with you anymore! I just want you to rest in peace Kikyo!" Inuyasha growled "I admit it I still care about you but my heart belongs to Kagome now. I'm in love with her. You only loved me for what I could become with the jewel. You wanted a human but I'm a hanyou and I always will be."  
  
Kikyo felt Inuyasha's claws cut through her clay body.  
  
"NOOOO! You can't do this to me!!! Would you kill me Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked starting to cry. "Would you?"  
  
"No... you're already dead" Inuyasha said, "Rest in peace Kikyo. You need to be free."  
  
Her body turned to a pile of ash and dirt and blew away with the wind. All the stolen souls went to heaven so they too could be free and in a better place. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and embraced her.  
  
"Would you come to my time with me for while?" Kagome asked and slipped her small hands into his larger ones. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Of course my love." Inuyasha said and picked her up bridal style. "You coming Shippou?"  
  
"Yup!" Shippou squealed and jumped on to Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha smiled. Kagome giggled and kissed Inuyasha's cheek. She rested her head on his chest as he leapt into the well to her time. When they got there Kagome's 10 year old brother was in the well house.  
  
"Hey Sis you're back. What's herpes?" Sota asked  
  
"What? Why Sota?" Kagome asked  
  
"Grandpa told Hojo, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi that you have that" Sota said. Kagome's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"No! Grandpa!" Kagome screamed jumping out of Inuyasha's arms and she ran out the door to see her grandpa talking to her friends. "Ahem! Oh hey guys"  
  
"Hey Kagome" Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi said. "Your grandpa just told us about your herpes"  
  
"Hello Kagome" Hojo said blushing. Inuyasha came out of the well house with Shippou on his head covering his ears and Sota attached to his chest. Kagome giggled. Inuyasha looked really annoyed.  
  
"Hi Hojo" Kagome said, "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to leave you alone with them"  
  
"When did I become the baby-sitter?" Inuyasha asked "Gees Sota you're heavier since the last time I saw you'  
  
"Kagome? Who's he?" Her 3 friends whispered, "He's hot"  
  
Kagome pulled her brother off of her boyfriend.  
  
"I think Shippou is asleep on my head" Inuyasha said "but it's okay" 'he's covering my ears so no one will see them' he thought  
  
"I think Shippou makes a very cute hat for you my love" Kagome said playfully.  
  
"Yeah well he can't stay up there forever" Inuyasha said 


End file.
